Rubiks cube
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Pero como todo cubo de la vida se inicia con todas las piezas en su exacto lugar, también conforme el desarrollo de la vida tenemos que desarmarlo, a pesar de que esto llegue a dolernos, nuestro cubo rubik en algún momento llegará a romperse y caerse en pequeños fragmentos .:Jerza:.


kjfwklejgklwjegklwlkw sí, aquí molestado otra vez con un angustiante, trágico, dramático, romántico Jerza! bueno, en el otro drabble/OS subido publiqué lo mismo, pero aquí también lo diré: **Ama. Amaya-chan** ha comenzado una **campaña Jerza,** que consiste en escribir más cosas sobre esta pareja tan hermosa que no todo el mundo escribe y tiene poquísimos fics en el fandom.

Espero y quieran/puedan ayudar en esta causa, y bueno, si quieren pueden hacerlo solo porque lo desean, nadie las(os) obliga a nada(:

Ahora sí, a leer esta cosa que me ha salido por comer nutella mezclada con CLANNAD.

¡Viva el Jerza!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Jellal F./Siegrain & Erza Scarlet.

**Genero:** Angst/Romance/Tragedy.

**Palabras:** 612.

.

.

.

**R**ubiks **C**ube.

_La vida se asimila mucho a un cubo rubik, ya que es totalmente extraordinario en su creación, estructura y en la manera en que lo resolvemos._

_—Anónimo._

El cielo lloraba a cántaros, mojando con su tristeza a todos los magos que ahora se encontraba exhaustos en el suelo, heridos, ensangrentados, pero con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros al estar vivos.

Con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que habían sobrevivido a aquel caótico festival del dragón, sonriendo al ver como sus seres amados están sanos y salvos.

Incluso aquel mago de cabellos azules que es acusado de vil criminal sonríe ampliamente, sabiendo que al menos ha hecho algo bien en su vida, algo de lo cual nunca se arrepentiría. Es por eso que se negaba a sentir dolor a pesar de que su brazo estaba en peligro de ser absolutamente nada.

Pero lo sabe, valió la pena, ya que al menos así había podido salvar de una muerte segura a esa maga que ahora estaba abrazándolo como si su vida dependiese de ello.

¿Qué importaba perder un brazo, una pierna o incluso la vida?, él había rescatado a Erza, había llegado a tiempo para que su corazón no dejara de latir, había llegado en el momento indicado.

¿Qué importaba que en este punto el cubo de la vida se desarmara?

—Jellal…—susurra la pelirroja mirándolo—T-Tu… verás que estarás bien, todo estará bien Jellal.

Y él sonríe, a pesar de estar sintiendo en estos momentos el mundo sobre sus hombros, sonríe, a pesar de sentir como se está hundiendo por culpa de una fuerza invisible.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta, ignorando como sus amigos la están llamando.

¿Qué acaso no era obvio?, ¿Tenía que decirlo para que se diera cuenta de la razón de sus actos?

Eran miles de respuestas para una sola pregunta, pero él sabe que no tiene tiempo para ninguna. Sabe que su tiempo está contado al igual que las lágrimas del cielo.

Pero… ¿Qué se debe hacer frente a esta situación?, ¿Qué debería hacer Jellal al saber que posiblemente nunca más la volvería a ver?

—La razón…—murmura cogiendo la mano de la maga—Es porque te amo Erza.

Y lo sabe, a partir de ahora su amada cargaría con algo muy grande sobre sus hombros, pero él era como un niño, no la quería dejar ir.

Era un niño que se la pasaba girando y girando las filas de colores de su cubo rubik, ese cubo tan indescifrable, misterioso, problemático… pero perfecto a su extraña manera de ser.

—T-Tu…—tartamudea Erza tragando saliva—Porqué hasta ahora tu…

Jellal lo sabe, fue un idiota dejando pasar el tiempo, fue un idiota alejándola a cada momento, fue un idiota por esperarse hasta este momento para confesar con unas simples palabras todo lo que sentía por ella.

Pero al menos sabe que así dejará el mundo sin dejar inconclusos sus sentimientos.

—Entonces quédate—la escucha implorar—Por favor Jellal… no me dejes otra vez.

Pero como el cubo de la vida se inicia con todas las piezas en su exacto lugar, también conforme el desarrollo de la vida tenemos que desarmarlo, a pesar de que esto llegue a dolernos, nuestro cubo rubik en algún momento llegará a romperse y caerse en pequeños fragmentos.

Tal vez es por eso que a veces sucede que estamos en un momento y lugar indicado.

— ¡Jellal!

O dadas las circunstancias todo lo contrario.

Jellal sonríe, mirando como el cielo deja caer su última lágrima, pero luego mira a Erza, y se da cuenta de que la lluvia tardará de parar para ella.

—Erza…

Y como en el comienzo así termina.

Con todas las piezas en el momento y lugar exacto.

.

.

* * *

:'c perdón, pero esto sale luego de ver CLANNAD y eso D:

Pero lo dejé en final abierto, si quieren pueden imaginar que Wendy llega y lo cura, o que llegan con la piedra filosofal y... a no, ese es otro anime, ¡Nah pero también se vale!

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
